<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regina: October 2017 by Eliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483310">Regina: October 2017</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza'>Eliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (15) Kisses Album [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing time in a hotel lobby before going to meet the BFF-in-law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (15) Kisses Album [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regina: October 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Lollygag</p><p>See series for notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skate Canada had been fine. The hotel was fine, the food was fine. His gold medal was better than fine, but Yuri would have loved to finally beat JJ in his home country, so the fact that JJ hadn’t been there put a damper on it. </p><p>This was the third time he'd skated this event and was starting to feel like he’d seen some of the country. Regina was similar to Lethbridge, with a surprisingly rural atmosphere for a city. The hotel lobby was interesting—a mix of skaters, fans, and people who were obviously wondering what the hell was going on.</p><p>Yuri was taking more pictures of people lately.  They were usually completely candid and had more to do with the placement of bodies than the people themselves. However, sometimes knowing the personalities of the people added to the moment, such as the one he’d just captured as Gen hopped up onto a nearby chair to negate Chris’ 30 cm height advantage. He missed what had started the argument, but Gen in full rant was as eye catching as her skating. They were both still using English, a good sign that it was primarily entertainment, and they were being egged on by an amused audience of mostly female skaters. Yuri was watching that audience, so he saw the set up and was able to catch Chris’ stunned expression as he looked up at Gen’s smug, scolding face in the instant before he doubled over in laughter.</p><p>Otabek sat down beside Yuri and looked over his shoulder at the shot just as his phone chimed. Yuri frowned when he saw the notification. “Why is Lauren messaging me? You two fighting?”</p><p>“I’m not. She might be,” Otabek said, leaning against the cushioned back of the sofa, completely unconcerned. “She’s being obnoxious so I told her I wouldn’t talk to her until we land in Calgary.”</p><p>Obnoxious could mean a number of things ranging from irritating to hilarious to completely filthy, so Yuri opened up the message. He read it three times. </p><p>“Translate this for me,” he said, handing Otabek his phone. “I don’t think it’s English.”</p><p><em>Quit yr lollygagging and get that spectacular ass on the plane!</em>  </p><p>“Lollygagging?” Otabek asked with a smirk, and Yuri nodded. “It’s basically what we’re doing now. Hanging out, being lazy rather than doing what needs to get done. You’ll pick up her assortment of archaic idioms eventually.”</p><p>“And the spectacular ass…?”</p><p>“Is me.”</p><p>“Since she’s mad at you, ass being the animal not the anatomy.” </p><p>“Probably. She likes to be ambiguous whenever she can.”</p><p>“So it could be me,” Yuri said, raising an eyebrow and fighting a grin.</p><p>Otabek managed to turn his smile into a smolder. “I will <em>not</em> comment on <em>her</em> intention, but I agree that is an accurate description.”  </p><p>Otabek’s gaze dropped to Yuri’s lips and then back to his eyes. It was a question. Yuri suddenly remembered the last time they were both in Canada and another question. If pressed, he’d admit that the answer to both questions was yes, but Yuri decided to deal with only the immediate one. </p><p>They’d been careful about kissing in public since the park in Montreal. The warning had been good advice at the time, but Yuri was a year older and their relationship was a year stronger. Yuri liked the idea of testing these waters in Canada again, closing the loop in a way. Besides, he didn’t want Otabek to hesitate in the snow this winter in Helsinki.  </p><p>Yuri let a lingering look at Otabek’s mouth be his answer, only raising his eyes as Otabek straightened from his slouch on the sofa. His breath caught at the open desire in Otabek’s eyes, lighting a matching fire in his belly. This wasn’t the place to feed that flame, but he wanted to acknowledge the warmth of the love that was always behind it. Yuri leaned in, just brushing their lips—</p><p>“Hey, quit that and get to the airport.” </p><p>“We’re going the other way, Genevieve. We leave an hour later,” Otabek said, smoothly pulling away, barely startling at the interruption. Yuri couldn’t decide whether to be insulted at Otabek’s lack of surprise—he’d thought he was a better distraction than that—or overjoyed at the complete absence of panic at getting caught.</p><p>“Then what the fuck is Lauren on about,” Gen grumbled as she thumbed a message into her phone.</p><p>“Why do Canadians hate us kissing?” Yuri asked quietly, his last bit of annoyance dissipating as Otabek smiled, obviously remembering the last time they were interrupted. </p><p>“We don’t like anything outshining the beauty of the scenery,” Gen answered in a dry mutter, then paused in her typing and looked at them from the corner of her eye. “You’re <em>both</em> going to Calgary?” Otabek nodded, his smile turning to a grin. </p><p>“I’m not sure whether to offer congratulations or commiserations,” she said, coming up beside Yuri and patting him on the shoulder. “I think I’ll just stick to <em>bonne chance</em>.”</p><p>Oh, yes, she was obviously JJ’s rinkmate. “Thanks,” Yuri said flatly. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gen said, grinning brightly, and ran for the door as fast as her little legs could take her.</p><p>“I hate her.” </p><p>“You do not,” Otabek said, laughing. “Hating Gen is like hating puppies.” </p><p>Yuri glared on principle. It was like Otabek didn’t know him at all. “Cat person.” </p><p>Otabek snorted then leaned in and kissed him, hard and quick. It was a comfortable, casual smooch meant as punctuation, perfected over the past few months, but which took on a whole new level of meaning in a hotel lobby. </p><p>“Might as well go to the airport anyway,” Otabek said, getting to his feet. “We can lollygag there just as well as here.” </p><p>Yuri nodded his agreement. As he went to close the apps on his phone, he spotted the picture of Gen and the other skaters in this same lobby. It only took a moment to add the album tag before he stuck his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bags.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>